Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Fred Tatasciore (719 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (716 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (692 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (636 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (551 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (547 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (538 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (536 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (535 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (517 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (506 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (500 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (482 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (478 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael McConnohie (476 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (463 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (462 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (456 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (432 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (429 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (427 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (424 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (422 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (414 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (411 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (407 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (398 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (385 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (384 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (380 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (368 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (366 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (362 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (356 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (355 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (348 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (347 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (343 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (340 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (339 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (330 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (328 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (328 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (327 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (325 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (321 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (317 VA titles) (American) † #Christopher R. Sabat (316 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (315 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (312 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (309 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (307 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (307 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (305 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (303 VA titles) (Canadian) #Barbara Goodson (301 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (301 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (298 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (288 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (287 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (286 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (284 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (278 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (276 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (275 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (275 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (271 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (267 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (264 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (259 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (259 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (259 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (257 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (254 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (253 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (253 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (252 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (251 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (249 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (248 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (247 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (246 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (246 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (245 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (245 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (244 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (242 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (241 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (240 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (238 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (238 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (238 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (238 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (237 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (237 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (236 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (235 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (235 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (233 VA titles) (American)